The Concoction
by ILoanADogma
Summary: What happens when a band director gives a group of freshman too much free time? Concoctions, hazardous Burger King beverages, and explosions.
1. Default Chapter

This is a true story. Really. My friends and I really made a concoction, and it really ended up exploding..oops. Anywho, I decided to put it into story format for all you wonderful readers to enjoy.  
  
It had started out innocently enough. A plastic bottle, filled to the brim with lemonade. But it became so much more. So, so much more.  
  
It was lunchtime; that short string of freedom that the administration like to dangle in front of the noses of children, right before they shipped them back off to class. I sat at my lunch table, thoughtfully chewing my cookie, when it had first caught my eye. Thinking fast, I snatched the bottle from the dozing hands of its owner.  
  
"Hey!" Joy yelled.  
  
"What?" I asked, not too innocently.  
  
"Give my lemonade back!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm thirsty!"  
  
I clutched the bottle tighter, not wanting to release my treasure. My eyes drifted over to Rachel, who was fingering a candy bar. It wasn't the candy that held my fascination, however. I looked up at Sarah, who caught the gleam in my eye and grinned.  
  
"Hey Rachel," she began, "can we see your fruit punch?"  
  
Rachel carelessly pushed the bottle over, causing it to roll and slosh on its way over. Sarah hurriedly unscrewed the top of the fruit punch, and I the lemonade.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Joy questioned, clearly worried about her beloved beverage.  
  
"You're not going to.."  
  
"Oh yes, they're going to." Briana smirked.  
  
Joy could only watch helplessly as Sarah dumped five caps worth of red punch into the lemonade, turning it a dark pink.  
  
"Come on Diana, not again!" Lauren sighed, clearly exasperated.  
  
"I knew that Burger King trip would leave a harmful impact.."  
  
And indeed, I chuckled to myself as I remembered that trip. It had been last Friday, right after school, and before that night's football game. We had a few hours to blow before rehearsal, so Sarah, Lauren, and I trudged down to the Burger King across the street from our school.  
  
We each ordered our respective meals, and sat down to enjoy them. Then it hit me. I popped off the top of my soda, and began to dump salt into the beverage. As we walked back to the school, I held the spoiled soda in my left hand, an evil scheme brewing in my mind.  
  
"Hey Amanda, want a drink?"  
  
Giving myself a shake, I pulled my mind back into the present. My lunch table was filled with shaking heads and sighing, all except one person. Sarah was eyeing my canned fruit, which I had purchased in our cafeteria.  
  
"Add some. Please."  
  
Who was I to refuse such a polite request? I collected a spoonful of fruit juice, and added it in the bottle. Then the table exploded with artistic visionaries.  
  
"Here, add a grape!"  
  
"Try some of this milk!"  
  
"Wait a minute; should it be all bubbly and carbonated like that?"  
  
I smirked to myself as the lunch bell rang. My friends around me laughed and joked as we walked down the hallway, the general mood of the group quite high. Then again, it always was when we were on our way to band.  
  
When I reached the band room, I opened my spare band locker and stashed the concoction inside. Then I proceeded to assemble my clarinet and forgot completely about the bottle. Until the next Friday.  
  
(A/N: You like? I'll probably continue with the narration, I mean after all, it was a memorable band experience that we'll never forget. ;-) 


	2. Freshmen oopsies

Ah ha ha! The madness continues..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the next football game, and another evening of intense field-show enjoyment. It was that fateful time period once more; the lapse between 5:00 rehearsal and our 3:15 dismissal from school. I reached into my spare band locker.  
  
"Diana! Hurry up and get it, I have something to add!"  
  
Amanda waited impatiently over my shoulder, a small packet of 'Magic Dust' in her hand.  
  
She had acquired the packet just recently, finding it in her nachos lunchable, nestled between the hot sauce and cheese. She had convinced me to allow her to add it to concoction, which was now a murky, navy blue.  
  
"Ok." I replied; wanting to see what effect the dust could possibly have on the mixture now. I reached into the locker and pulled out the bottle.  
  
"Come on, by the garbage can." She suggested, gesturing to the garbage can itself.  
  
"This way we won't have to worry if we spill any powder." Amanda explained as I zipped over beside her.  
  
"Alright, here goes."  
  
I then touched the cap of the bottle, slowly tracing the ridges in the hard white plastic. Then I gripped the edges of the cap, and twisted.  
  
BOOOOOM!  
  
The dark liquid went flying over the band room floor, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the bottle as big as my fist. The three seniors who had been at the far side of the room stared.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Oops."  
  
I dropped the bottle in the garbage can and ran out into the hallway, slamming into our drum major Kyle, who had apparently seen the explosion.  
  
"I think you'll need these hun." He remarked, thrusting a handful of paper towels into my arms.  
  
"Thanks." I squeaked, and rushed back into the band room. Admist the gawking observing upperclassmen I began to frantically mop up the oozing liquid. Amanda rushed in and out, handing me paper towels.  
  
I was in a state of slight shock. There was no way I had seen this coming; the mixture had been for laughs, but now it was a lesson in mopping the band room floor while attempting to retain whatever freshman dignity you may have. Moreover, that was not much, considering the entire band now knew what we did with our spare time. Then my fellow underclassmen began to arrive on the scene.  
  
"Diana! What did you do?"  
  
"How the heck.."  
  
"I'll go get you the entire roll of paper towels.."  
  
"Ah! Mr. Cree's coming!"  
  
My head immediately snapped up.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Joy then joined me, and ripped paper towel after paper towel off the roll as we mopped at hyper-speed. Out in the hallway in front of the band room, I heard Briana.  
  
"Mr. Cree! What's the fingering for high C#?!?! No! Really! I forgot!"  
  
I cringed as Mr. Cree entered the room, but was surprised when he said next to nothing. He walked calmly into the back room and reappeared with another roll of paper towels. A stream of babbling freshmen followed behind him, trying to hopelessly explain the situation. My director handed me the towels.  
  
"Uh..thanks." I muttered.  
  
He walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on, let's finish cleaning this up." Joy said. I sighed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Joy and I slowly soaked up the remaining blue residue, and threw the sopping wet towels into the garbage can.  
  
"Thanks Joy."  
  
"You're welcome darling!" She remarked brightly.  
  
Give the floor a final dry out to make sure no one would fall and blame me, Amanda looked up.  
  
"Well," she began, "that was rather unexpected."  
  
Briana sidled up beside her, grinning.  
  
"You know, I tried to stall him, I really did, but-"  
  
"The fingering for high C#?"  
  
Briana cocked an eyebrow, and gave her trumpet counterpart friend an evil brass death glare.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you trying to stall Sarah!"  
  
Sarah tried her hardest to look indignant, and failed quite miserably.  
  
"Excuse me, I was a runner!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Paper towels!"  
  
We all laughed a little nervously, and looked at one another. Lauren gave a slight cough, and we made an undignified scuttle outside, away from the glares of the seniors.  
  
"Well, that was certainly memorable."  
  
Sarah put her arm around my neck in a friendly way.  
  
"Never a dull moment darling, never." She laughed. And the crew of four freshmen and two sophomores walked off into distance. Well, at least as far as the parking lot, because after all rehearsal was in fifteen minutes.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know it was short, but admit it, it was amusing! Hehe, check out some of my other stories while you're here, and be sure to pet my plot bunny on the way out! ;-) 


End file.
